Containers for containing liquids have been extensively described in the art as well as their numerous possible applications. In particular, many inventions have been made relating to containers for containing liquids which generate pressure, such as bleach-containing compositions. Indeed, specific problems are associated with such liquids, in that the pressure which builds up inside a closed container containing such a liquid may raise safety issues, or lead to the deformation of the container.
In the art, solutions to this problem have been proposed, for instance by designing containers of specific shapes, whereby the container has optimal resistance to pressure build-up, limiting the degree of deformation. This type of solution has the drawback that it limits the flexibility of shape, material selection and material thickness when designing such containers.
Other solutions relate to various venting caps for such containers, which allow the gas generated inside the container to escape. Such caps have been described for instance in GB 2 032 892, where a cap is disclosed which comprises a liner juxtaposed to the top of the cap which allows for pressure relief via a thread in the side of the cap. An improvement to this type of cap is known, where the top of the cap further comprises recesses, whereby the liner flexes into said recess as the pressure inside the container builds up. The flexed liner allows for improved pressure relief over the caps in GB 2 032 892 via the recesses and the thread in the side of the cap.
However, said venting caps have the drawback that the cap has to be removed from the container for the contained liquid to be dispensed. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a cap which allows for the venting of the container onto which said cap is affixed without the leakage of the liquid contained in the container, and which further allows for the dispensing of said liquid, without said cap having to be removed from said container.
Furthermore, the caps of the prior art are incompatible for use with a container wherein the contained liquid is to be dispensed through a small opening such as a nozzle. It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a venting and dispensing device which allows for the dispensing of the contained liquid through a small opening while ensuring appropriate venting.